The purpose of this Phase II project is to design and field three interactive-multimedia (IM) computer programs to be used to teach and assess task-related learning strategy use by adolescents with learning disabilities. To evaluate the IM instructional programs, a set of text- based, teacher-directed empirically validated procedures and materials currently used for instruction of leaning strategies to gain information from visual aids (e.g., graphs, charts, diagrams), to enhance performance in taking tests, and to organize and master information will be adapted to IM format. The evaluation will focus on (a) student knowledge of the strategy, (b) student use of the strategy, (c) instructional time required, and (d) social validity of the medium. A pretest-posttest group experimental design will be used to determine the effects of the instructional program on student knowledge and performance of the learning strategies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This project will result in three inexpensive, effective interactive instructional programs on CD ROM for students with LD. The teacher package, which will include an instructor's manual (already published), a guide for the multimedia program, and a CD ROM disk, will sell for approximately $40 and individual student CDs for approximately $15. The package will be commercially published by Edge Enterprises. This type of product for teaching complex learning strategies is not currently available and is particularly needed by teachers without training or the flexibility to teach a number of students with varying levels of ability the skills they need to succeed academically, The products will be marketed to teachers nationally by Edge Enterprises and Pro-Ed Publisher.